


And The Sea

by wajjs



Series: Across The Universe (vld fics) [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: Through the soft sand that licks the seaThe little footprint won't come back anymoreA lonely path of sorrow and silence arrivedTo deep waterA lonely path of silent sorrows arrivedTo the foam





	And The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling with writer's block for a while so I decided to simply try and write whatever words came to my mind as I listened to certain types of songs. But what really helped me was [this beautiful drawing](http://cosumosu.tumblr.com/post/153022548456/we-are-tied-to-the-ocean-when-we-go-back-to-the) made my [cosumosu](http://cosumosu.tumblr.com) on tumblr that I've been craving to write a story inspired by it for a long long while.
> 
> I have mixed feelings with the ending result, but I'm guessing that has a lot more to do with me trying to overcome my writer's block by actively forcing myself to write than anything else. As it is, I think this is one of my most ethereal works so far. My personal challenge while writing this was to just _stop thinking_ and simply _write_ , without caring too much about fancy words and phrases.
> 
> The summary is a _rough_ translation I made of the first verse of a song titled "Alfonsina y El Mar". I was listening to that song while writing this!

  


**AND THE SEA**

  


 It’s an endless ocean of blue surrounding him the sight he wakes up to.  He doesn’t feel panicked, he doesn’t feel amiss.  He knows he is at home, he knows he is safe, he knows this is the place his soul has always longed to be part of. Yet there’s an undercurrent of sadness, there’s a feeling of being lost and adrift, of being left alone, of being a memory that’s steadily fraying away at the seams.

 It’s an endless ocean of blue.  He laughs nonetheless, eyes shining with life and whispered promises, moves forwards one step, and another, and another.  It’s like he has no weight at all.  It’s like all his worries that once weighed down on his shoulders had been disposed of somehow.  He twirls and spins on the tip of his toes, moving with grace, a grace he never truly had before.

 And he laughs.  Fishes swim all around him, past him, above him.  He throws his head backwards, tries to see the end of the ocean of blue, tries to find the way back up just for the sake of knowing there’s a way back up.

 What greets his eyes is only an ocean of blue.

 An encompassing, lonely, forgotten ocean of blue.

  


 He doesn’t remember how he got there.

 He doesn’t remember the pain, the heartbreaking despair within his chest, he doesn’t remember the anguish, the old sorrow hushed by his own voice.

 He doesn’t remember the feeling of wet sand pushing between his toes as he fights past the resistance of the ocean waves, he doesn’t remember, he doesn’t…

 

 There are songs in the never ending ocean of blue.

 Songs he knows the exact steps to, and he dances, and dances, and dances, and never gets tired.  Afar sharks can be seen: they are circling something, something, something that’s calling to him.  Come back, whatever that something is says, come back, come back, come back.

 Algae climbs up his legs and he doesn’t fight against them.

 

 Come… back?

 Come back to what?

  


 He soon realizes he’s not truly lonely here.  Or is he?  There’s no way to be sure.

 There’s a voice from above, from all over, calling for him, and when he opens his mouth to reply bubbles of air escape his lips, his swollen blue blue lips.

 “Tell him I’m gone,” he says to nobody, because there’s nobody there.  “Tell him I’m gone.”

 Perhaps if he took a moment, a single moment, to think, perhaps then he’d realize.  Everything is right about where he is and everything is wrong: two forces are constantly battling each other like two currents of water trying to dominate each other.  Stay, one says.  Run away, the other says.  Stay where?  Run away from what?  There’s nothing here, he thinks.

 There’s nothing but promises of freedom and no remains of pain to haunt him during lonely nights.  Lonely nights he’d spend looking at stars always so close and yet so afar, nights he’d spend wasting away his tears into the embracing comfort of a pillow that’s warm.  There’s nothing here actively trying to hurt him.  There are no explosions, no searing flames licking his back, no knives to dodge, no words to ignore and pretend like they hadn’t fired bullets into his tender flesh.

 Perhaps if he’d approach the sharks…

 

 Perhaps if he’d approach the sharks…

 

 Perhaps if he’d approach the…

 

 

 There’s an endless ocean of the deepest of blues, and it’s filling his lungs.  His organs seize and contort, trying to force it back out, but it’s no use.  He opens his mouth to scream but nothing comes out.  There’s no sound to make because there’s nothing to say.  And so he falls into the depths.  He falls, plummets through rich darkness that grabs at his legs and arms and hair and leaves bloody nail marks behind.  Fishes look down at him from their endless ocean of blue as he gets swallowed by those places they’d never dare to delve into.

 Only you, they say.

 Only you.

  


 But there’s a voice.

 If only he could get that voice to shut up--

 

La…...e…

L…………

 

 He is forgetting.  What is that voice trying to say?

 An angler fish is at his side and nudges him to look up.

 So he sees it: a body that looks so much like his own within the fauces of a great white shark.  He’d think it’d be trying to eat the rag-looking heap of flesh and bones, but instead the shark keeps swimming up… and up… and up… breaking through the blue and the fighting currents.  For a moment he sees the light of the sun.

 And he smiles.

 Blue, he thinks.

 I am part of blue.

  


 

 A body is seen floating amiss from the shore.  Bronze skin shines with the sea salt covering open wounds that no longer bleed.  There’s a choked scream, there are frantic attempts at reaching out, at getting closer...

 The ocean of blue watches, hums, and dances.

 Another part of it had returned to its core.

  


 “Please,” someone belonging to the stars and the universe cries, cradling the wasted body in his arms, “please, please no… please no, no... no…”

 And the sea swallows his tears.

 

°°


End file.
